Hechos Inesperados
by Natsuky Hyuga
Summary: Sasuhina. Gracias a Itachi terminaron en un mismo avion pero que les traera el destino cuando un hecho inseperado suceda. Futuro Lemon.
1. Capítulo 1

Hechos Inesperados

Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Dialogo - -

Pensamientos ""

_Recuerdos_

En frente a una gran mansión lujosa se podía observar a un muchacho de unos 20 y poquitos años, de un traje de vestir negro, con excepciona de su camisa. Era un azabache, alto de piel pálida que resaltaban sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma, sus facciones mostraban a simple vista seriedad y serenidad, los cuales lo hacían irresistible para las chicas.

Una limusina negra se estaciono enfrente a la mansión.

-Buenos Días Señor Uchiha - Dijo el conductor bajando de la limusina negra, mientras que el chico tomaba las maletas que se encontraban a su lado.

-Buenos Días Tora-san- Dijo Sasuke

Tora se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la limusina y abrió la cajuela donde Sasuke coloco las maletas. Luego Sasuke y Tora entraron a la limusina y Tora comenzó a conducir.

-Si mal no tengo entendido debo llevarlo aeropuerto ya que hoy se marcha de vuelta a Japón ¿No Uchiha-san?-

-Si hoy vuelvo a Tokio, y Tora-san no tiene porque decirme Uchiha-san me conoce desde que nací solo dígame Sasuke- Pronuncio Sasuke sin cambiar de expresión su rostro ya que Tora era como un segundo padre para el.

-Esta bien Sasuke-san- Dijo Feliz

Tora condujo hasta llegar al aeropuerto de Nueva York, luego bajo de la limusina y cuando Sasuke se bajo se dispusieron a bajar las maletas de la cajuela.

Cuando terminaron un empleado apareció detrás de Sasuke.

-Hola, por lo que supongo usted debe ser Uchiha Sasuke ¿No?- Dijo el empleado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a Sasuke le recordó a su mejor amigo rubio.

-Si- Soltó en seco y sin rodeos.

-Bueno mi nombre es Takeshi Tomohisa, ¿Me permite?- Dijo señalando las maletas a lo cual Sasuke se corrió y le permitió tomar las maletas.

-Que le valla bien Sasuke-san- Dijo Tora despidiéndose.

-Gracias Tora-san, adiós-

Y luego lo que sucedió fue algo que Tora jamas pensó por parte de Sasuke. El lo conocía desde su nacimiento, siempre había estado al servicio de la familia Uchiha y sabia que el Uchiha no era alguien que demostrara afecto muy seguido por los demás y algo como ese apretón de manos que Sasuke le ofreció para cualquier otra persona seria algo trivial, para el era un honor, ya que ese apretón significaba que el era una persona muy importante para el Uchiha.

Sin mas apretó su mano encontrá de la del Uchiha felizmente.

Luego Tora subió a la limusina y se marcho y Sasuke observo como se alejaba hasta desaparecer.

-Al parecer es alguien muy importante para ti- Dijo Tomohisa feliz.

-Tks- Pronunció para luego comenzar a caminar dejando atrás a Tomohisa

Cuando Tomohisa tomo conciencia salio corriendo detrás de Sasuke

-Hey! Esperame!- Dijo corriendo con las maletas detrás de él. Cuando por fin lo alcanzo lo miro detenidamente y pensó que Sasuke Uchiha no era alguien común, era callado, tranquilo y se podía notar claramente que algo malhumorado.

Tomohisa era de la misma altura de Sasuke, pero el tenia el cabello anaranjado y tal ves era un poquito mas robusto, era una persona feliz de una personalidad emprendedora que tenia grandes sueños en su futuro y pelearía por cumplirlos

-Hey! Estoy seguro que no eres muy hablador ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo con sorna

-Tks, a ti que te importa- Dijo lanzandole una mirada fría

-Jajajajaja, eso me contesta todo- Dijo divertido

Sasuke se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando el jet privado de la empresa Uchiha, cuando sintió vibrar su celular dentro de su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón de vestir.

Lo tomo y cuando vio el nombre en el identificador sintió una mala impresión.

Y sin mas contesto – ¿Que quieres Itachi?- Dijo malhumorado

-Tan temprano y ya de mal humor? No cambias mas hermanito- Dijo con un tono burlesco que saco de sus casillas a Sasuke.

-Maldita sea, Itachi! ¿Que diablos quieres?- Se podía notar la furia en la cara de Sasuke.

-Buen, bueno hermanito. ¿Sabes? Te he hecho un favor- Dijo con una voz divertida y picarona.

Cuando Sasuke escucho esto ultimo se erizo completamente. El tono de voz en Itachi lo incomodo -¿Que has hecho Itachi?-

Al otro lado del celular se encontraba Itachi con una sonrisa diabólica; para Itachi era tan fácil hacer enojar a Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, yo me preocupo por ti y como sabes tu eres virgen y eso es algo que me preocupa ya que con 21 años das las sospechas de que eres gay- "Tal ves me he pasado de la raya" pensaba algo preocupado ya que Sasuke puede ser alguien temperamental.

-MIERDA ITACHI!- Grito – No tienes derecho a interponerte en mi vida privada- Dijo furico, hervía de enojo tanto que colgó para no escuchar mas la vos de Itachi.

"Cual es el problema de ser virgen a los 21, yo me prometí a mi mismo vencer a mi hermano Itachi

y ganar la confianza de mi padre para ser el presidente de las empresas Uchihas y fue por eso que jamas me deje influenciar por las mujeres, dinero o alcohol y me concentre en mis estudios" Pensaba Sasuke con la cabeza un poco mas fría.

* * *

En otro punto del mundo se encontraba un divertido Itachi.

-Hay hermanito te enojas tan fácilmente, jajajaja. Aunque no me dejaste decirte cual es la sorpresa que te espera en el ye. Bueno tarde o temprano lo sabrás- Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

* * *

-Emm, no es por ser entrometido pero ¿que paso?- Dijo Tomohisa algo intrigado por el cambio de Sasuke.

-Nada solo era mi tarado hermano- Dijo un poco mas relajado

-Sabes me caes bien tal vez podríamos ser amigos-

-Yo no me junto con ineptos- Dijo el Uchiha tratando de molestarlo.

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES INEPTO!?- Dijo enojado

- A ti, inepto- Dijo sonriendo

-A ya veo que intentas hacer pero tus jueguitos no funcionaran en mi- Dijo burlándose sacandole la lengua a Sasuke.

-Bueno si tu lo dices BAKA-

-¿Baka? ¿Que significa eso?- Dijo Tomohisa

-Ah lo olvide tu eres Neoyorquino- Dijo aparentando la mínima interés

-Grrrrr Sasuke, dime que significa- Dijo enojado a lo cual Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ahh te he echo sonreír, jajaja- Dijo contento

De pronto una fuerte corriente de aire los sorprendió, era el jet de la empresa Uchiha.

-Ohh, al parecer es la despedida amigo- Dijo sonriente feliz por conocer a alguien nuevo.

-Si Tomohisa- Dijo serio mirando al jet mientras que el aire revoleaba su cabello.

Cuando el jet se apago, los encargados se encargaron del equipaje y del mantenimiento del avión.

-Bueno hasta luego- Dijo Tomohisa extendiendo su mano -Me caes bien aunque eres un poco gruñón- Dijo riendo

-Ya que- Dijo estrechando su mano con la de Tomohisa

-Se que te he caído bien, tu a mi no me engañas jajaja- Le dijo sonriendo graciosamente y salio corriendo antes de que el Uchiha le reprochara algo – Hey Sasuke que paquete te tienes, cuidalo bien jamas podrás encontrar uno mejor, jajaja- Dijo a lo lejos

-Grr, que tonto- Dijo Sasuke pero las ultimas palabras lo hicieron pensar

"-¿Sabes? Te he hecho un favor-. -Hey Sasuke que paquete te tienes, cuidalo bien jamas podrás encontrar uno mejor, jajaja-. -¿A que se referirían con eso?"-Que importa los dos son unos bakas-

Cuando estuvo listo subió y abordo el jet.

Luego de diez minutos le pareció raro no haber despegado aun asique se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la cabina del piloto y copiloto.

-¿Porque aun no hemos despegado? Les pregunto algo malhumorado, el no era de las personas a las que les gusta esperar.

-Lo siento Uchiha-san pero la otra pasajera tardara unos minutos en llegar- Dijo el piloto

-¿Ehh? ¡¿OTRA pasajera?!- Dijo irritado por la idea de tener a una chica despreciable haciéndole imposible todo el viaje.

-Si Uchiha-san su hermano Itachi-san nos comunico de ultima hora que habría una nueva pasajera y que le dijéramos que intento de todo pero no puedo evitar colocarla en otro vuelo- Dijo el copiloto mirando los controles.

-Genial- Como le gustaría tener enfrente a Itachi para estrujarle tanto el cuello que se le saltarían los ojos. Se dirigió hasta su asiento con el peor estado de animo que podría tener en esos momentos y se sentó.

"Maldito Itachi, en cuanto te encuentre eres hombre muerto. Sera todo un castigo pasar con una desesperada gritona como lo son casi todas las mujeres 13 horas de vuelo".

Hasta un Uchiha debía admitir que no todas las mujeres eran unas locas desesperadas y superficiales arpías pero ¿Cuales eran las oportunidades de que le tocara una mujer decente?

Entonces una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-S-siento la ta-tardanza- Dijo agitada la recién llegada.

Sasuke se quedo impresionado al verla. Era una chica de su misma edad, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve, un bello sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, tenia una hermosa cabellera que caía como una cascada a lo largo de su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas de color azulado; poseía las facciones extremadamente delicadas. Otro rasgo increíble eran esos ojos lilas acompañados por unas gruesas pestañas negras.

"Pero ¿Que estoy pensando? Se dijo a si mismo mentalmente.

El no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era esa chica y otro dato que abordo su mente era que la conocía y a su mente vinieron esos ojos lilas esos ojos tan únicos eran pertenecientes a la acaudalada familia Hyuga. Esa chica era una Hyuga.

Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos de vuelta -P-perdón Uchiha-san-

-Tks- Ella era una simple chica, su orgullo era mayor, así que solo giro su cabeza ignorándola.

Pero por mas grande que fuera el orgullo Uchiha no pudo evitar seguirla con su mirada hasta que ella se sentó.

Hinata sintió todo el recorrido que le llevo caminar desde la compuerta del jet la mirada del Uchiha clavada en su espalda hasta su asiento, que para su preferencia era algo alejado del Uchiha.

Ella era muy tímida para como enfrentarse ante la reputaciones de los Uchiha de "Fríos e indiferentes". La única razón por la cual había aceptado tomar este vuelo era porque al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de su hermanita Hanabi y por alguna razón no había encontrado ningún otro vuelo hacia Japón. Eso se le hacia extraño pero con la escasees de tiempo no había tenido tiempo de averiguar porque no había vuelos a Japón.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Dialogo - -  
Pensamientos ""  
Recuerdos

Ya habían pasado 6 horas de vuelo, Sasuke se encontraba leyendo y Hinata escuchando música, ningunos de los dos habían pronunciado palabra desde el despegue, ella por su timidez y él por su orgullo.

No se escuchaban sonidos en absoluto hasta que una fuerte turbulencia los sorprendió, los inquieto ya que fue más larga y brusca para una turbulencia normal.  
Sasuke se paro y en total calma fue hasta la cabina, Hinata que estaba en su asiento, el cual estaba cerca de la cabina solo lo observo.

Sasuke golpeo la puerta despacio, no estaba asustado él estaba acostumbrado a volar y la turbulencia para él eran algo común pero quería asegurarse de que no habría problemas.

El copiloto abrió la puerta de la cabina y su cara era de preocupación cuando otra vez el jet se volvió a agitar pero aun mas fuerte.

-¡Uchiha-san Tome asiento y abróchese el cinturón!- Dijo en voz alta el copiloto.

-Antes dígame que sucede- Sasuke necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía.

-Nos encontramos en medio de una tormenta en el Pacifico y un motor a comenzado a fallar- también Sasuke pudo apreciar el temor del copiloto y tenia que admitir que el sintió un escalofrió cuando le dijo la verdad.

Sin tiempo se sentó al lado de Hinata, ya que le era el asiento mas cercano.

-U-uchiha-san, ¿E-estaremos bi-bien?- A Sasuke le sorprendió escucharla y pudo apreciar miedo en su voz la miro a los ojos y las palabras que dijo fueron sin pensar en un intento de calmarla.

-Por supuesto, te prometo que te protegeré- Jamás pensó decir eso y menos a una chica pero podía apreciar que ella diferente y causaba en el algo que nadie mas podía causar.

Las turbulencias no paraban solo se hacían mas agitadas hasta que volvió a salir el copiloto.

-Tome- Y les lanzo unos salvavidas inflables naranjas, él ya tenía uno puesto. - Un segundo motor a fallado y la tormenta empeora, el Piloto tratara de bajar lo mas posible el jet cerca del agua y tendremos que saltar.

Ellos se sorprendieron y ella tomo la mano de Sasuke y la apretó, él la miro y observo que tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza y estaba nerviosa.

-Toma, póntelo- Le dijo extendiéndole el salvavidas.

-G-gracia U-uchiha-san- Lo tomó y se lo puso el la imito y se puso el suyo también.

-ABRIRE LA COMPUERTA, SUJETENSE- Cuando la abrió el aire los golpeo fuertemente y luego de que se estabilizara el copiloto dijo – PRIMERO SALTARE YO Y ABRIRE LA BALZA LUEGO LES TOCA A USTEDES-

-¿Y-y el p-piloto?- "Como es posible que en la situación en la que nos encontramos aun se preocupe por los demás" Pensaba Sasuke sorprendido por la pregunta.

-NO TE PREOCUPES EL ES UN VIEJO CON MUCHA EXPERIENCIA ES IMPOSIBLE QUE LE PASE ALGO- Le grito el copiloto que apenas había escuchado la pregunta de Hinata por la voz suave de ella.

-BUENO AQUI VOY- Este salto y ellos se acercaron a la compuerta. Cuando se aseguraron de que había logrado abrir la balsa eran sus turnos.

-N-no p-puedo hacerlo U-uchiha-san- Dijo Hinata al borde del desmayo por el miedo y los nervios que la carcomían.

-NO TE PREOCUPES HYUGA, SALTAREMOS JUNTOS- Dijo aparentando calma para tratar tranquilizarla aun que también estaba algo nervioso.

-A LA CUENTA DE TRES SALTAMOS. 3, 2, 1- Saltaron agarrados de las manos, cuando impactaron con el agua no pudieron evitar separarse por las olas.

Era una gran tormenta, grandes olas impactaban entre si creando una lucha entre ellas salpicando enormes cantidades de agua por doquier. El cielo estaba gris y el viento cortante se movía con una velocidad impresionante. Y un estallido fue creado por el jet que choco contra el océano prendido llamas, pero por suerte el piloto de este había logrado saltar momentos antes de aquel acontecimiento.

Entre toda la confusión lo único que pudo observar Sasuke fue cuando el piloto y copiloto lo tomaron por sus ropas y lo subieron encima de la balsa

Aun tosiendo pregunto por ella -¿Y Hinata? ¡¿Donde esta!?- Cuando se soltaron de sus manos el no la había vuelto a ver.

-Debe estar aun en el agua- y sin esperar para escuchar cualquier otra palabra salto al océano sin pensar, sin preocuparse solo pensando en lo que le había dicho momentos antes "-Por supuesto, te prometo que te protegeré-" y un Uchiha jamás rompe una promesa.

-¡HINATA! ¡HINATA!- Gritaba su nombre y no obtenía respuesta alguna lo cual momento a momento lo inquietaba aun mas, contra las olas que lo golpeaban, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver el cuerpo de Hinata flotando gracias al chaleco salvavidas que traía puesto.

Nado lo más rápido que pudo contra la marea, sin parar, sin importar cuan fuerte fueran las olas y el viento que lo arrastraban hacia tras y sin mirar cuanto se alejaba de la balsa, lo importante era llegar hasta Hinata. Cuando al fin llego hasta ella, no respiraba, se preocupo él no podía dejarla morir. La tomo por los hombros y la sacudió.

-¡HINATA; RESPONDE HINATA! ¡DEMONIOS HINATA, NO TE MUERAS!- Gritaba cada vez mas desesperado ella no respondía cuando ella comenzó a toser, no podía explicar el alivio que sintió al verla reaccionar.

-U-uchiha-san- Dijo ella aun confundida.

-Tranquila Hinata- Cuando él quiso dirigirse hacia la balsa se dio cuenta que las olas habían alejado la balsa de ellos y que ahora se encontraban a la deriva flotando, a sus suertes sin mas que esperar que la furia de la madre naturaleza se calmara.

Las olas los golpeaban y no tenían nada mas de que sujetarse que de ellos mismos pero por más grande que sea la tormenta siempre llegara la calma.

Al día siguiente la tormenta ya había cesado, el sol brillaba y el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado, el océano se encontraba en paz.

La luz lo golpeaba directamente en el rostro, su ropa estaba húmeda y podía sentir como el agua chocaba con sus piernas, pero sentía una sensación aun mas extraña, la de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, este emanaba calor y tranquilidad y aunque estuviera encima de él se encontraba muy cómodo.

Cuando poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos azabaches pudo observar una delicada figura hasta que por fin la reconoció.

-¡Hinata!- Ella despertó y cuando logro apreciar la posición en la que se encontraban, quienquiera que los hubiera visto se podría a ver imaginado cualquier cosa, se levanto de encima de él lo mas rápido que pudo, con una velocidad inhumana y se sentó al lado de él.

-Em ¿U-uchiha-san?- Dijo jugando con sus dedos nerviosa, costumbre común en ella, y con un sonrojo es sus mejillas.

-¿Si?- Dijo Sasuke sentado a su lado.

-G-gracias por s-salvarme que y por todo l-lo hizo por mi- La había salvado de una muerte segura y ahora ella le debía una grande.

-De nada- "Aunque me gustaría saber ¿Porque lo hice?. Sasuke aun seguía confundido por todos esos sentimientos que ella había logrado aparecer en su interior con su mínima presencia lo cual no lograba comprender.

-Ahora nuestra prioridad es saber donde nos encontramos- Se levanto de la arena y limpio su ropa con una expresión indiferente intentando ocultar su confusión interna.

-Hai- "Ayudare a Uchiha-san en todo lo que pueda, después de todo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él." Se levanto y siguió al Uchiha en su recorrido.

_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Sasuke luego de analizar la situación comprendió que estaban perdidos en medio del Pacifico en una aparente isla desierta.

-Lo mejor sera rodear la isla en busca de personas, tal vez tengamos suerte y no sea una isla desierta- Sasuke observo al frente y a lo lejos solo se observaba agua, atrás de él había arena y después maleza y arboles y a su derecha una preocupada Hinata.

-Hinata tu ve hacia la derecha y rodea la costa yo iré hacia la izquierda, si al cabo de 2 horas no nos encontramos volveremos a este punto.- De tras de Sasuke se encontraba un árbol que al parecer había sido partido en dos por un rayo. -Utilizaremos ese árbol como punto de referencia- Dijo señalándolo.

-Hai Uchiha-san- Dijo Hinata asintiendo.

Suspirando le dijo – Y Hinata deja de decirme Uchiha-san, solo dime Sasuke- "Es bien rara, pero eso es lo que la hace especial. Un momento ¿que estoy pensando?" Su cara cambio de inexpresión a molestia, un tic le había en su ojo aparecido lo cual a Hinata le pareció gracioso.

Sasuke de dio cuenta y la miro molesto lo cual mas gracia le dio a Hinata; y ella se tapo la boca con las mangas de su chaqueta tratando de evitar que se le escapara la risa.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Dijo Sasuke girando su cabeza para que Hinata no se burlara de él lo cual causo que Hinata comenzara a reír.

-Basta- A Sasuke no le gustaba que se rieran de él pero en realidad no estaba molesto, lo cual era raro, sino que en realidad estaba jugando, después de todo lo que habían pasado era bueno que se divirtieran aun que sea un poco.

-L-lo siento U-Sasuke-kun- Dijo un divertida y con una inocente sonrisa que hizo que a Sasuke le pareciera aun mas bonita.

-Bueno, comencemos- Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda y ella hacia la derecha.

Sasuke Pov.

Ya han pasado 45 minutos aproximadamente y lo único que he visto vivió han sido unas aves.

-Aahhh- "No entiendo como hemos llegado hasta aquí. Y entiendo aun menos que es lo que sucede conmigo, porque he saltado sin pensar... acaso es que ella me provoca... ni siquiera yo se lo que me provoca. Y como es posible que me provoque algo si solo hemos cruzado apenas unas palabras.

Es muy rara, pero es eso lo que la hace totalmente diferente a las otras chicas, cuando estábamos sentados el uno al lado del otro en el jet realmente me preocupe por ella. ¿Que es lo que logra provocarme? Y esta sensación que tengo de conocerla es muy extraña.

¿Sera posible que la conozca? y si es así ¿de donde?"

-Ahora lo recuerdo-

_~Flash Back~_

_Un niño pequeño Sasuke de unos 6 años se encontraba en la sala una gran y hermosa casa deprimido._  
_Una joven mujer de un cabello oscuro con destellos azules muy simular al del pequeño se acerco y se situó a su lado arrodillándose para quedar a su misma altura._

_-¿Que te sucede Sasuke?- Dijo tiernamente brindándole una sonrisa sincera._

_-Oka-chan, Onii-chan nunca puede jugar conmigo porque siempre esta ocupado- Dijo el pequeño deprimido._

_-Oh, ya veo. ¿Que te parece si te llevo al parque para que puedas jugar con tus amigos?- Levantándose y extendiéndole su mano a su pequeño hijo, Mikoto trato de alegrarle el día a su hijo._

_-Gracias Oka-san- Sasuke acepto la proposición de su madre muy contento porque ella siempre era muy cariñosa con él._

_Cuando llegaron al parque, muchos niños de la edad se Sasuke se encontraban jugando allí._

_-Ve a jugar, yo estaré sentada en aquella banca- Y señalo una banca de madera bajo la sombra de una gran árbol. -Si necesitas algo solo ve a buscarme ¿Si?- _

_-Hai, muchas gracias Oka-chan- Felizmente Sasuke la abraso y se dirigió hasta su lugar favorito, los columpios, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a columpiarse algo sucedió._

_-Hola Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Pregunto una pelirrosa._

_-No gracias Sakura- "¿Que habré hecho para que siempre me suceda esto?" Se preguntaba a si mismo, ya que siempre las niñas lo acosaban y él detestaba eso._

_-jajaja, ¿Ves frentona? Sasuke-kun jugara conmigo- Se burlaba Ino de Sakura ante el rechazo de Sasuke._

_-Tampoco jugare contigo Ino- Decía aburrido de que siempre hicieran lo mismo._

_-Toma eso Ino-cerda, ahora le pediré de nuevo a Sasuke-kun que juegue conmigo y él dirá que si- Se burlaba Sakura tratando de molestar a Ino, y Sasuke cada vez mas incomodo buscaba escapar de ahí._

_-No, él jugara conmigo-_

_-No, conmigo-_

_Sasuke aprovecho la disputa para escabullirse y ponerse a salvo de ellas debajo de un árbol._

_-Al fin en paz- Dijo ya tranquilo pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando escucho unos sonidos extraños que provenían de atrás del árbol en que se encontraba. Al rodearlo se encontró con una pequeña figura, para su sorpresa era un niña de su misma edad que se encontraba llorando._

_-Deja de llorar- No trataba de ser malo, pero jamás le había gustado ver a las personas llorar y él no sabía mucho acerca de los sentimientos de las niñas._

_-¿Eh?.. L-lo siento, no f-fue mi intención m-molestarte- Dijo la pequeña secándose las lagrimas pero no podía evitar que escaparan de sus ojos._

_Sasuke se sintió mal por haber sido tan brusco con ella así que se disculpo._

_-Lo siento, ¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke- Trato de cambiar el tema para que ella dejara de llorar._

_-Etto mi n-nombre es Hyuga Hinata- Dijo tristemente mirando sus pies ya que por su timidez no pudo mirarlo directamente al rostro._

_-Em... ¿Porque lo llorabas?- Sasuke para su edad no era un chico común, era mas inteligente, solitario y frió que los demás chicos de su edad pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ser amigable._

_-Mi otou-san d-dice que soy una v-vergüenza para la fa-familia Hyuga, y q-que no sirvo p-para nada- Hinata estaba realmente deprimida tanto que no podía evitar que sus saladas lagrimas se deslizaran por sus rosadas mejillas._

_-¿Sabes? Mi Oka-chan dice que no existen las personas perfectas, que todos tiene fortalezas y debilidades y que no hay que dejar que tus debilidades te perjudiquen sino que te hagan mas fuertes- Esas palabras habían logrado alegrar a Hinata y la hicieron sonreír, Sasuke lo dijo todo con su cabeza a un costado para que ella no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas, que aunque fuera pequeño era notable. _

_Él nunca había hablado así con una niña de su edad pero ella era diferente al resto, era la única que al verlo no se le había lanzado encima._

_-G-gracias U-uchiha-san- Él había logrado alegrarla y sacarle una sonrisa, su sonrisa era tan sincera que logro que Sasuke también sonriera._

_-De nada y dime Sasuke- Dijo girando su rostro, ya que había notado que ella lo había hecho sonreír y se había vuelto a sonrojar._

_-Hey, ¿Quisieras ir a jugar a los columpios?- Le propuso Sasuke a Hinata algo tímido._

_-H-hai,gracias Sasuke-kun- Ambos se dirigieron hacia los columpios y comenzaron a jugar y a charlar._

_Pero algo que Sasuke no sabía era que cuando es se escabullo de Ino y Sakura hacia los arboles Mikoto lo había seguido para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ella había presenciado toda la escena y no había podido evitar sentir tantas emociones; tal como quedarse boquiabierta cuando Sasuke fue tan cortante con Hinata, o morderse la lengua para no reírse a carcajadas cuando Sasuke se sonrojada o llorar de la emoción cuando Sasuke repitió las palabras que ella siempre le decía y él aparentaba ignorarla o mirar tiernamente como ellos se sonrieron._

~Fin del Flash Back~

-No puedo creer que sea ella- "Luego de tantos años parece parte del destino, ella fue mi primera y única mejor amiga. Desde ese día fuimos los mejores amigos hasta que a los diez me tuve que ir a Nueva York y no la volví a ver". Melancólico Sasuke recordó todos los momentos que paso con ella, esas charlas interminables, cuando jugaban en sus casas, cuando se contaban cosas que a nadie mas les contaban.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4  
Pov Hinata.

-Esta isla es muy hermosa-. Dije tratando de buscarle un lado positivo a la situación en la que me encontraba. "¿A quien engaño? No puedo evitar sentirme triste y preocupada ¿que sera de Sasuke-kun y de mi? En esta isla no hay rastros de vida civilizada, estamos perdidos, solos, sin nada, a nuestra suerte.

Lo siento nee-chan, nii-san, oka-chan y oto-san, no podre festejar el cumpleaños de Hanabi-chan con ustedes.

Lo mas difícil de creer no es estemos perdidos en una isla en medio del pacifico sino que hayamos sido él y yo.  
No puedo creer que después de 11 años nos volviéramos a ver, me pregunto si Sasuke-kun lo recuerda, al parecer no ya que en el jet eramos como desconocidos el uno para el otro. Nosotros eramos los mejores amigos hasta que se marcho. En esos tiempos él era mas cariñoso conmigo aunque siempre le gusto molestarme. Aun recuerdo como me defendía cuando los demás niños se burlaban de mi.

Esto... estoy segura que debe ser parte del destino que nos hayamos reencontrados después de tanto tiempo."

-Un momento... ¿Aquel no es Sasuke-Kun?- "Si,si lo es."

Fin Hinata Pov.

La isla en que se encontraban era muy pequeña, al cabo de una hora de caminata ambos se habían encontrado.

-Hinata, ¿Has encontrado algo?- Le pregunto, estaba seguro que las probabilidades de personas en esta isla eran casi nulas, en todo su recorrido, no encontró nada que le demostrara lo contrario.

-No S-sasuke-kun, no he v-visto a nadie, pero hace m-mas o menos unos diez minutos he e-encontrado una pequeña cabaña hecha c-con ramas y otras cosas. A-al parecer fue abandonada hace a-años ya que n-no encontré a nadie y estaba m-muy sucia.-

Ella odiaba su tartamudeo, le era casi imposible hablar normal con las personas, solo lo lograba con personas muy allegadas y solo cuando se encontraba en una situación tranquila y ni hablar de su timidez.

-Ya lo suponía, yo no he encontrado nada, pero esa cabaña a la que te refieres significa que en algún momento alguien habito esta isla, eso da la posibilidad de que alguien sepa las coordenadas de la isla- Las oportunidades de que una búsqueda de rescate dieran frutos seria muy baja, en solo una hora habían recorrido la costa entera de las isla, lo cual indicaba que era una pequeña y esto ampliaba el marguen de la zona de búsqueda. Pero tal vez solo tal vez las coordenadas de isla eran conocidas lo cual les daban esperanzas.

-Hinata ¿podrías llevarme hasta la cabaña?- Lo mejor seria ubicarse en ese punto, al menos ya tenían refugio, tal ves no seria mucho pero algo es algo.

-Claro- Le brindo una sonrisa a Sasuke y comenzó a caminar. -Queda a unos diez minutos de aquí-

Cuando Sasuke por fin estuvo delante de la cabaña pudo notar que realmente era vieja, se encontraba en casi total deterioro como si nadie la hubiera habitado por años.

Pero cuando se notaba claramente que la persona que había habitado ahí, lo había hecho durante un largo tiempo. Habían lanzas talladas de las ramas de los arboles, una cama rustica que se formaba por troncos y palos y encima de estos habían pieles de animales. No solo esto sino que encontraron una mesa y silla hechas de una especie de caña seca y encima de la mesa unas cartas escritas a mano en un papel amarillo que de seguro estaría así por el correr del tiempo.

A Hinata le llamo la atención esos viejos trozos de papel encima de la mesa, se acerco a esta y observo una gran capa de polvo encima, pero el polvo se encontraba decorando todo el lugar y no le dio importancia en mas lo mas mínimo al polvo.

Tomo las cartas en sus manos y delicadamente las soplo, la caligrafiá le pareció hermosa, habían sido escritas en tinta, ella había notado claramente el tintero y pluma que se encontraba situado a un lado de las cartas.

Mientras tanto Sasuke comenzó a tomar nota de todas las cosas que podrían serles útiles, las lanzas las utilizarían para pescar, había encontrado unas redes viejas que aparentaban ser de una antiguo barco, entre otras cosas había encontrado unas piedras filosas que debieron haber sidos usadas como cuchillos, esas cosas les serian muy útiles.

-Hinata ¿Que has encontrado?- Le pregunto sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacia.

-He e-encontrado unas cartas que d-datan de... ¡1914!- La sorpresa al leer la fecha que se encontraba escrita le sorprendió le era obvio que esas cartas eran antiguas pero jamás imagino que datarían de 100 años atrás.

A Sasuke le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo perdió las esperanzas de que alguien supiera la ubicación de la isla, si esas cartas realmente databan de 1914, no podrían estar seguros de si esa persona había sido rescatada o si había muerto en alguna parte de la isla, significaba que cada vez disminuían las chances de ser encontrados.

"Si esa persona hubiera sido encontrada podría existir un registro con las coordenadas de la isla, pero las oportunidades son mínimas y si hubiera muerto, bueno seria la nada misma entonces."

-Hinata creo que es momento de hablar del problema en el que nos encontramos- Debían analizar cada detalle.

-S-sasuke-kun, ¿crees que Daiki-san y Hiroto-san e-estén bien?- Se encontraba preocupada.

-¿Él piloto y copiloto?- Ella solo asintió. -Clara acaso no viste como sobrevivieron de saltar de una jet envuelto en llamas al océano, si nosotros nos encontramos bien ellos deben estar vivitos y coleando- Sereno y con una leve sonrisa es sus labios logro tranquilizarla.

-Gracias- Dijo un poco mas tranquila.

-Bueno, de ahora en adelante lo mas importante sera nuestra supervivencia, debemos encontrar alimento y agua principalmente. Luego en la arena haremos señales en un intento de que nos rescaten, Hinata, no sabremos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí pero te prometí algo y lo cumpliré- Como ningún otro su palabra de honor representaba todo lo que él creía correcto, por eso estaba decidido a cumplirla.

-E-entonces comenzare por l-limpiar este lugar Sasuke-kun- Sasuke había logrado alegrarla, pero no solo eso sino que su tartamudeo disminuía conforme interactuara mas con él, algo que sólo el Uchiha había notado ya que ese hecho pasaba totalmente desapercibido por Hinata.

Hinata comenzó sacando todos los objetos de la cabaña, todo en esta era muy antiguo, encontró objetos tales como las numerosas cartas, una que otras fotografiaras antiguos, un reloj de bolsillo y un hermoso telescopio de mano.

Cuando por fin había terminado de asear la cabaña salio a aspirar aire fresco sin polvo.  
Sasuke apareció en boxers todo mojado, el agua escurría de su cabello y de todo su cuerpo y traía consigo dos peses atravesados por una de las lanzas que había atrapado, cuando Hinata se percato de eso casi se desmaya, y con un intenso sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro, se giro lo más rápido que pudo.

-S-sasuke-kun p-por favor c-cúbrete- Estaba sonrojada a mas no poder lo cual a Sasuke le pareció tierno.

-Bueno, no creí que estuviera tan feo como para que no pudieras ni mirarme- Dijo aparentando estar molesto con ella y dejo ambos peces sobre una tabla que posterior mente había colocado ahí.

-G-gomen Sasuke-kun n-no f-fue m...-

Él la interrumpió -¿Sabes? Has quedado como un tomate, bien rojo y maduro...- Dijo socarronamente.

"¿Acaso Sasuke-kun se esta burlando de mi?" El comentario anterior la había sorprendido.

-... y yo amo los tomates- Habiendo dicho esto Hinata no sabia como reaccionar, era imposible para cualquier otro ser humano llegar al sonrojo que ella poseía en toda su cara y Sasuke casi larga una carcajada por su forma de reaccionar.

-Bueno, bueno iré a vestirme, y no te preocupes que no te comeré... aún- Esta ultima palabra la dijo en apenas un murmullo pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Hinata se sentó sobre la arena totalmente apenada antes de caer desorientada por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar.

Cualquier otra persona que conociera a Sasuke y hubiera visto esa parte de la personalidad de él ahora mismo lo estaría torturando preguntándole que había hecho con el verdadero Sasuke.

Ahora que recordaba Hinata era la única que despertaba esa parte de él, ya que a él le encantaba molestarla cuando pequeños.

Cuando volvió Hinata acababa de poner a cocinar los peces en las llamas de un fuego que acababa de encender.

Ella se encontraba sentada encima de un tronco, enfrente de ella estaba la fogata y luego Sasuke sentado. Ya era de noche y el cielo estrellado era hermoso.

Hinata giro su cabeza a un lago ignorando a Sasuke molesta haciendo puchero por lo ocurrido.

-¿Acaso me ignoraras? Esta bien, es tu decisión pero no me gusta ver a las chicas bonitas molestas- Sonrió sabiendo que se había salido con la suya.

-Sasuke-Kun- El sonrojo volvía a hacerse presente en su rostro.

-De nuevo te as sonrojado- Dijo Sonriendo

-P-porque lo haces- Dijo irritada.

-Porque me recuerda cuando eramos niños- Ahora su tono de voz había cambiado de divertido a un tono melancólico-feliz.

-¿T-tu lo recuerdas? ¿Porque no d-dijiste nada?- De un momento a otro las emociones cambiaban instantáneamente entre ellos, Hinata se sintió triste al pensar que a Sasuke no le había importado su amistad.

-Si... esta tarde cuando nos separamos para rodear la costa, lo recordé todo- Entre ellos dos podían ser quienes en realidad eran, sin mascaras ni problemas y ambos eran capases de comprender al otro sin necesidad de palabras, solo necesitaban mirarse a los ojos, las ventanas de alma.

En un día habían borrado la barrera de tiempo que los había separado y era como si nunca se hubieran alejado. Habían vuelto a ser lo que eran antes, tal vez el lazo era aun mas fuerte que antes.

Ella poco a poco dejaba su timidez y tartamudeo atrás y él se volvía mas cálido y divertido y todo por la compañía del otro.

Hola, ¿Que les pareció? :)  
Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión acerca de mi primer fanfic se los agradecería mucho.

Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Ellos pasaron un buen tiempo riendo, hablando y recordando todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, hasta que se hizo tarde y fue momento de descansar. Se dirigieron hacia la cabaña, Hinata la había organizado y limpiado, Sasuke dormiría en el suelo por su propia decisión y Hinata en la cama.

Extrañamente esa era una noche calurosa, Sasuke se levanto a la mitad de la noche, miro hacia la cama y vio a Hinata acostada.

"Lo que siento por ella va mas allá que una simple amistad, ella... me ha gustado desde que eramos niños, cuando me marche jamas fui capaz de confesárselo y me lo guarde para mi mismo. Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad."

Se levanto, cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido salio de la cabaña. Camino hasta la orilla del agua, sus pies cubiertos por una blanquecina y delgada arena, al frente la luna llena iluminaba el agua con su resplandor, el agua cristalina permitía observar la arena por debajo de si misma demostrando una hermosa playa que parecía salida de un sueño.

Se desnudo, le daba igual, Hinata se encontraba durmiendo y ¿quien mas estaría ahí?.

Entro al agua, la sensación era exquisita el agua lo refresco, comenzó a nadar, cada vez se alejaba mas de la costa porque la marea se encontraba realmente baja.

Llego hasta un punto en donde el agua le llegaba hasta la clavícula, se quedo allí, al agua apenas se movía.

Cuando por fin se relajo miro hacia la cabaña donde Hinata se encontraba.

Unas burbujas de debajo del agua aparecieron enfrente de él, lo cual lo sorprendido y aun mas lo que siguió después de eso. Algo surgió del agua salpicándolo.

-¡¿Hinata?!- Hinata surgió de debajo del agua, casi sin aire, se encontraba agitada.

Hinata se había despertado minutos antes que Sasuke, y lo que él había visto eran unos bultos de ropa. Hinata también se había desnudado para bañarse en el agua.

Cuando se percato de que Sasuke había entrado en el agua e inconscientemente se dirigía donde ella se sumergió en el agua, porque al ser esta tan cristalina él podría observar su cuerpo desnudo sin problemas.

Ella no fue capas de contener tanto la respiración, y cuando emergió quedo justo en frente de él. Su característico sonrojo había vuelto a aparecer, ella evitaba mirarlo al rostro cubriéndose con sus brazos.

-G-gomen S-sasuke-Kun- Estaba realmente avergonzada por como se encontraban.

Sasuke se sonrojo porque aparentemente Hinata también estaba desnuda, para evitar que ella se sintiera mas incomoda, dirigió su vista hacia el cielo y observo la luna.

"Ella comparte la misma belleza que emana la luna, su piel blanca sedosa y tersa me la recuerda, sus ojos grandes y lilas, su sedoso cabello y ese sonrojo que adorna sus mejillas. Es realmente hermosa."

-No te preocupes, jamas me molestaría tenerte junto a mi, es mas me encanta que estés a mi lado- Eso ultimo lo había dicho inconscientemente mirándola directo a los ojos.

A Hinata la agarro desprevenida, no sabia como reaccionar, pero en el fondo se emociono porque Sasuke le hubiera dicho algo tan lindo.

-S-sasuke-kun...-

Sasuke se inclinaba cada vez mas cerca del rostro de Hinata entre cerrando los ojos, todo lo que estaba sucediendo es ese momento era espontaneo e inconsciente.

Hinata se dejo llevar por el momento, comenzó a observar el rostro de él, no pudo evitar pensar lo guapo que era, comenzó a inclinar su cabeza al igual que Sasuke, ambos quedaron a milímetros de los labios del otro, sus respiraciones chocaban hasta que ninguno pudo aguantar mas y se besaron

Ese beso fue tan irreal, ambos tan inexpertos, en ellos dos comenzó a crecer un sentimiento que jamas habían experimentado antes, el deseo por otra persona.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se separan ya que necesitaban respirara.

Cada uno quedo inmóvil observando los ojos del otro, con los ojos entrecerrados y sus sonrojos Hinata a Sasuke le parecía que jamas podría haber chica mas perfecta para él, ella era sincera, amable, pura y era la única que había logrado atravesar la barrera de hielo de su corazón.

Y ya no se aguantaron mas las ganas ella paso sus brazos por detrás de el cuello de Sasuke y él la atrajo contra su cuerpo al tomarla por las caderas, cuando sus cuerpos chocaron ella lo miro sorprendida, sus senos chocaron con su moldeado pecho y se le escapo un gemido.

Ella giro el rostro sonrojada, a el se le escapo una sonrisa de satisfacción ante tal hecho,

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, me alegra ser el hombre que te ara suspirar de placer-  
No lo dijo maliciosamente o con una intención escondida, sino feliz el la había amado desde niños, y cuando se marcho estuvo muy enojado consigo mismo por no habérselo confesado.

Hinata era una total inexperta en estas situaciones, pero pudo notar que su cuerpo le pedía el roce entre sus pieles, sus besos, sus caricias, como si la complementaran.

Él tomo su rostro con sus manos y la obligo a verle.

-Hinata, tu eres la única que alguna ves me a gustado, desde que eramos niños, no quiero volver a perderte- Dijo serio mirándola a los ojos, él fue totalmente sincero en sus palabras.

Hinata comenzó a llorar, pero de felicidad, estaba tan contenta de que Sasuke le fuera sincero antes sus sentimientos respecto a ella. Ella lo acerco el rostro de Sasuke junto al de ella y lo beso intentando expresarle que ella sentía lo mismo, pero este beso fue mas apasionado, fue intentando expresar todos sus sentimientos por el otro.

Ahora sus lenguas chocaban en una apasionada batalla dentro de sus bocas.

Olvidaron sus problemas, el lugar donde se encontraban, el pasado y se entregaron el uno al otro completamente.

La luz de la luna los iluminaban, y las estrellas eran testigos de su amor.

Luego de separarse nuevamente para respirar, ella hablo.

-S-sasuke-kun, emm ¿e-estas...?- En estos momentos de intensidad ella no era la indicada para hablar.

-¿Desnudo? Si, ¿y tu?- Se sonrojo, hasta a él le costaba decir algo como eso.

Hinata agacho la cabeza y él lo tomo como un si.

-Bueno, yo me daré vuelta hasta que salgas de agua y te vistas, luego yo are lo mismo, ¿Te parece bien?-

-Hai, g-gracias Sasuke-kun- Se separaron y Hinata comenzó a acercarse a la costa, cuando salio tomo su ropa y se vistió.

-¡Y-ya esta S-sasuke-kun- "No puedo creer lo que hemos hecho" Instantáneamente se sonrojo al recordarlo y tapo su rostro con sus manos. "Sasuke-kun a dicho que me quiere".

-Hinata- Sasuke se encontraba detras de ella ya vestido.

-S-sasuke-kun- Ella se asusto, Sasuke la tomo desprevenida, su corazón latía muy rápido, puso sus mano encima de su pecho intentando tranquilizarse.

-Lamento haberte asustado Hime- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Hime?- Ella se encontraba serena cuando Sasuke estaba cerca, por eso se relajo.

-Si porque tu eres mi princesa.- Y la abraso, Hinata sorprendida correspondió el abraso.

-Es momento de ir a dormir Hime- Hinata asintió y ambos regresaron a la cabaña a descansar.

Ella se recostó sobre la cama y él en el suelo sobre un improvisado colcho con las pieles y hojas.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron, se asearon y él atrapo otro pez como desayuno.

-Hoy tendremos que adentrarnos en la isla y explorar.- Le dijo él mientras que ambos desayunaban.

-Claro S-sasuke-kun.- A pesar de encontrarse allí era casi irreal que ambos se encontraran tan felices, aunque ellos extrañaban a sus familias.

-S-sasuke-kun creo que d-deberíamos marcar la s-señal S.O.S en la a-arena con piedras y p-  
palos, así un avión p-podría vernos desde el a-aire- Ellos la llevaban un día allí, lo mejor seria comenzar a formar una estrategia.

-Tienes razón Hinata, acabemos de desayunar y hagamoslo- Sasuke y Hinata sabían que podrían estar mucho tiempo allí por eso debían ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de actuar.

Terminaron de comer y comenzaron a recolectar troncos y piedras al tener una cantidad aceptable comenzaron a ubicarlos creando el S.O.S en la arena-

-Listo Sasuke-kun.-

-Oye Hinata, ¿Ves aquello flotando en el agua?- A lo lejos le pareció ver algo oscuro sobre el agua y al comenzar a fijar la vista distinguió que era una maleta.

-E-es una maleta Sasuke-kun- Al parecer no todo se había perdido.

Sasuke se quito la camisa, los pantalones y entro en el agua, llego nadando hasta la maleta la tomo y nado hasta la orilla.

-Es m-mi maleta- Sasuke se la entrego y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando Hinata la abrió se avergonzó porque dentro se encontraban sus bragas y sostenes junto con otra ropa.

Sasuke al notar eso sonrió. -Mmm, que hermosas bragas- Dijo tomando una.

-¡S-sasuke-kun!- Grito sonrojada -Devuélvemela-

-Estoy seguro que se te deben ver geniales puestos- Y miro a Hinata en su parte privada.

-¡N-no digas e-eso!- Ella estaba apenada y sabia muy bien que Sasuke solo lo hacia por molestarla.

-Yo solo digo la verdad- Se acerco a ella, podía sentir su respiración agitada y la beso.

Como siempre las acciones de Sasuke la tomaban desprevenida, solo se rindió ante el beso, paso sus brazos por detras de la cabeza de Sasuke y sintió como el la atraía hacia él para profundizar el beso.


End file.
